Love Hurst, But It Feels So Good
by Mistress Sunstreaker
Summary: There is a new student at Bakuten High School who is being abused by her father and a loner. She never expected to make any friends until she meets Ray and his gang. But what happens when they find out her dark secret that she's hiding? What will happen? Ray x OC Tyson x Hilary, Max x Miriam
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My first Beyblade fanfic! I'm actually pretty nervous about posting this up since I don't think anyone reads Beyblade fics anymore. I guess I'll find out soon, eh? Well, this does contain Ray x OC since I find him easy to write. Be warned: I made Mariah a bitch. I'm not too fond of her and annoys me. Please, no flames either - I have warned you ahead of time. This story also contains abuse. I also apologize if I made my OC somewhat a mary-sue. At least I hope I didn't. Anywho, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Beyblade (However, I wished I owned Kai!) I do own my OCs. Do not take them without my permission.

**Love Hurts, But It Feels So Good **

**Chapter One **

* * *

My name is Abby Raiden and I just recently turned sixteen-years-old who currently lived in New York since my mother had committed suicide since I was three years old. People have asked whether I missed her or not. How can I miss someone that I barely remember? Unlike others, I cannot remember her every motion, her every smile. She was nothing but a shadow in my life. Sometimes I think my life would be different if she were alive. At least my dad wouldn't abuse me as much. He started to drink a year after her death, and then the beatings would follow. He would always blame me for his problems. I was taught to hide my wounds underneath my clothes for many years that I was completely hidden away.

At school, I'm a loner. It's not that I don't want any friends. It's not that I'm envious of those girls who sit at the lunch table talking of what they plan for the upcoming weekend. It's simply whom I couldn't trust. I had a friend once. Her name was Jenny; she had asked why I had a black spot on my arm. I was afraid if my father found out; he would beat me again, so I told her a lie. I told her that I had fallen. I lied to the only friend that I had. The friendship was short lived though. After three months, she had moved away.

Sometimes I wished I had a normal life, friends, and a family. How I wished I was free. No, how I dreamt of being free. I know better now. I live in a dark corner that had consumed my life ever since my mother had died. It's a comfort that I wouldn't get hurt. I sighed as I looked out the airplane window, watching the white puffy clouds pass by. Does my dad honestly think moving to Japan would change anything? It wouldn't stop the drinking, it wouldn't stop the beatings, and it defiantly wouldn't stop the loneliness. The only thing that I did stop was the crying.

* * *

"Well, here we are," my father's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up at the house that stood before us. It looked forbidding, haunting. I snorted when my father had said he hoped they would be here for a long time. As if that were to happen. He was a traveling salesman and he would often leave for long periods of time. However, he would often leave me enough money to live by. I had gotten mixed emotions about that since he abused me. Why did he even care? Especially when he even hurt his only daughter?

I walked up to the house and opened the door. It was a bit stuffy and muggy. I walked up the stairs as I carried my backpack and suitcase, and headed towards the bedroom. There was only one, and I was thankful that it had a lock on it. I placed my backpack and suitcase on my bed as I begun to unpack. My father had already registered me to the high school and left me directions to the school. I wasn't shocked by his kindness. He probably wanted to make up for cruel attitude towards me. I didn't want to believe this. He won't accept my forgiveness after what he had done to me.

I was tired. A sudden exhaustion over taking my body. I set my alarm for 7:00 for the morning; I was too tired to even take a shower and brush my teeth. I feel on my bed as I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the beeping of the alarm clock. I sat up, tossed the covers from my body, sat up, and stretched my tired muscles. I winced when they popped. I did morning routines, got dressed, grabbed my backpack, and headed down the stairs. I stopped, noticing that my dad was sleeping on the sofa that faced the TV. I quietly walked towards the door, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Once I opened the door, I took another look to see that he still hadn't gotten up, I sighed. I closed the door softly behind me, as I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand that had the direction towards the school.

It didn't take that long for me to find it. I had followed a bunch of school girls that were heading towards Bakuten. I winced when I noticed the uniforms. It reminded me of those Sailor Moon uniforms they wore. Was the principle a pervert or something? I entered the school grounds, as conversation buzzed around me. I looked up at the school; it was three stories brick tiles and windows. I had gotten a couple of weird looks from the students. Some of them were whispering to each other and pointing at me. This reminded me of the stares that other people have given me back home. They stared at me like I was freak with my long blond hair and black highlights. I gave them a hard glare, as they turned around and headed inside the school building.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, as I walked up the stairs. I felt nervous, anxious too. As I entered the building, the school was alive with chatting students. None of them looked my way and I was thankful for that. I looked for the office which wasn't hard to find. Little did I know that a pair of golden eyes watched me as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

Ray was talking to Tyson and Max about their weekend as he noticed a teenage girl – around his age – walk through the double doors of the school. She had waist length blond hair that appeared to have black highlights through them. Her blue eyes reminded him of an ocean, but he could see coldness in them. She had worn a black tank top with baggy cargo pants that hung comfortably on her hips, showing a bit of her stomach. She was tall. Around Kai's height.

Ray turned towards Tyson as he heard his name being called.

"What?" Ray asked. The girl had vanished through the crowd of students. Darn. He wanted to talk to her. She was quite pretty too.

"Did you see who that was?" Tyson inquired.

Ray nodded, "Yes. She must be a new student."

"I wonder were she came from?" Max asked.

Ray shrugged, "Who knows? But I do plan on talking to her."

Tyson grinned as he nudged Ray in the ribs. "Could it be that our Ray has fallen in love?"

Ray blushed, "Shut up Tyson!" He was about to knock Tyson in the back of the head when the bell rang. Tyson and Max groaned.

"See you guys at lunch," Ray said as he hurried off towards his first period.

Tyson and Max nodded as they headed towards their own classes.

Ray wondered who this stunning woman was.

* * *

I entered the office as a woman with curly brown hair; big framed glasses looked up from the computer. She was a plump woman who wore a purple sweater. She smiled at me as I walked up towards the counter.

"How can I help you today Miss?" She asked.

I winced. I wasn't use to someone being formal to me.

"My name is Abigail Raiden; I'm a transfer student from America. I came to pick up my schedule."

The secretary smiled, "Of course. I have your folder right here and you'll find your schedule, plus your locker number as well. Here is your school uniform that is mandatory for the female students to wear. If you have any questions, please feel free to come back and ask any questions you might have. I hope you enjoy your stay, Ms. Raiden."

I groaned inwardly as I glanced at the sailor outfit. I thanked the secretary as she turned back to her work. I headed towards the nearest bathroom. I went inside the stall to change. It was a white blouse with a red bow tie in the front of the breast with a blue and white collar. I was thankful that the skirt reached the middle of the knees; I've noticed that some of the girls had theirs up to the thighs, almost showing off their panties. It made me sick thinking about that. Even the sleeves were long so my scares and bruise were hidden. Maybe God was on my side today, for that, I was thankful for him. Once I was finished, I put my regular clothes in my backpack and headed towards my first class. Math. How wonderful. It was on the second floor: room 205 B.

I sighed as I stood in front of the classroom. I could hear the teacher talk behind the closed door; however, the window was obscured from the outside. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The teacher stopped talking and I heard the footsteps came to the door. The door opened as the teacher stared at me.

"My name is Abigail Raiden and I'm your new student." I showed him my schedule that clearly had his name on it.

"Welcome, Ms. Raiden," the teacher replied. He opened the door as I walked behind him. I kept my head lowered, letting my hair cascaded to hide my face. He stopped in front of the class as everyone quieted down.

"Class, today I would like to introduce you to our new student." The teacher turned towards me. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

I hated introducing myself. I stood in front of the room, my eyes training on something else other than curious eyes.

"My name is Abby Raiden and I came from America." It was a short introduction. I could tell the teacher was not impressed with my introduction. I turned to him. "Where do I sit?"

"You can sit next to Mr. Kon," He pointed to a student who had spiky black hair that with a bandana with the ying yang symbol and golden eyes. He smiled at me. I felt myself blush. Were men usually like this? Certainly not were I was from. The teacher gave me a book as I headed towards the seat, which was in the middle of the classroom; just my luck. I took a seat next to him as I tried to ignore him. I must admit, his golden eyes were gorgeous. I haven't met anyone with those colored eyes before.

There was a girl in front of me who had pink hair curly that went to the middle of her back with a pink bow to hold her hair in place. She had the same golden colored eyes like this guy did. She wore the same uniform as the other females did, only that she wore her skirt rolled up really high, and her blouse was unbuttoned at the top. She appeared to be popular and slutty.

There was another guy who sat next to me. He had his eyes closed and his blue hair fell in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his well toned chest He appeared to be tall and muscular. He wore a bored expression. I had to admit, he was hot.

The guy across from me, Kon whispered in my direction. I turned towards him.

"My name is Ray. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Raiden."

He was so formal as if he had rehearsed to speech a dozen of times. I faked a smile.

"Please call me Abby. What is it that you want?" I tried to sound cold towards him, as if I didn't care what he was saying. However, that failed miserably.

I need to keep my distance from him.

Ray smiled again, "After school is over with, would you like me to show you around? Since you're new and everything."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever."

"Very well then."

I turned my head in the direction of the teacher, whom I later leaned was named Ms. Strokes. I heard a tare of paper as I curiously watched Ray write something on it. He handed it towards me, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. I grabbed it and noticed that it was his locker number. I nodded at his direction, my eyes focusing on Ms. Strokes the entire time. I can feel that he was smiling during the rest of the class.

* * *

Ray couldn't wait until the third period was over with. He kept his eyes on the clock instead of the teacher who was droning on about something he didn't care about. He was also anxious to see Abby. He finally knew her name and most of her classes. She had math with him, plus Language Arts. He was a bit disappointed when she was only in his two classes. He would have to ask Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, or Kai if she was in any of theirs.

"Alright class, that is it for the subject today. Please remember to do your homework which is written on the board and hand them in tomorrow. If you do not do your homework, you will be assigned more, plus detention. That is all." Ray wrote down the pages on his notebook and sighed in relief when the bell rang. He quickly gathered his books and head to his locker. He punched in his combination and put them in, grabbing two more books before he closed them. He jumped when he saw Mariah.

"You scared me Mariah."

She smiled, "Sorry about that Ray. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?"

Ray frowned. He was hoping to catch Abby and talk to her more. She interested him.

"I'm sorry Mariah, but I have to decline for today. Maybe some other time?"

Her eyes slit dangerously, almost like a cat. "Is it because of that new girl? She's a nobody."

Ray could almost slap her for saying that, but he held himself back. Besides, he knew it was wrong to hurt a girl, especially a person like Mariah. He knew that she was dangerous to mess with. He honestly didn't know what he saw in her when he first moved to Japan. Later on he had found out who she truly was, and he did not want to get involved with her again, no matter how many times she had fed him lies. Now she was talking smart ass about a girl she didn't even know. Probably spreading rumors about her too.

"You don't even know her Mariah; I don't see why you hate her when she's new," Ray inquired. He felt a headache starting to form, as he rubbed his temples in frustration. He didn't want to mess with Mariah right now.

Mariah smiled that almost made him sick. He already knew what was going through her mind. Because Abigail was new, Mariah wanted to know how much abuse she can take. She pink haired girl had made several girls leave last year, and when she made friends, she made sure they were on her side.

Ray gave her a cold glare, "I will not let you do this again Mariah. You don't even know her."

"That's part of the fun Ray! I bet I'll get to know her more than you will! Especially by the time she runs out of this school in tears." With that, Mariah turned on her heals, followed by Emily and Rita close by.

Ray leaned back against his locker and closed his eyes. He remembered that Mariah had almost put him in jail for something he didn't commit. He had only gotten away because of Kai – thank goodness for that, but he could tell that Kai would only do it once. They were friends, but not best friends. And the stupid thing was Mariah had gotten mad at him because he had rejected her over a date. She had told the whole school that he rejected her at her family's house and made her feel humiliated. Of course that was a lie, but of course they believe Mariah over him. Now people were wary of him, but he could care less right now. All he wanted to do was finish high school, go to collage, and go back to China. He suddenly realized how long that would be.

"Ray?"

He groaned. He knew it wasn't Mariah. The voice was familiar though. He opened his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Hey Hilary."

The brunette nodded, "Are you okay Ray?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Hilary gave him a look as if she didn't believe him, but she didn't press the issue any further. "Just to let you know that I have class with Abigail after lunch and after that too."

Ray smiled, "That's great!"

Hilary smiled, "She acts like Kai though. I'm too sacred to even approach her."

Ray snickered, "Yeah, she does act like Kai, doesn't she? Same attitude and everything. I'm going to show her around the campus when school is over, why don't you join me?"

The brunette smiled, "That would be great Ray. I'll have to let Tyson know since I know how jealous he gets when I'm around another guy."

Ray tried to hide his laughter but couldn't.

"Why don't we bring the whole gang with us? Including Kai? It would be great to show her around, even perhaps outside of the school grounds. It's been awhile since we've hung out."

Hilary nodded, "I'll let him know."

Ray smiled, "Good."

He just couldn't wait until he could get to know Abigail Raiden a little more. He wouldn't let Mariah shake him up like she had. Now he knew why he hated the pink haired girl in the first place.

* * *

It was time for lunch and I felt myself get anxious yet again. I was tempted to go to the library or hide in the bathroom until lunch was over. I knew not to trust anybody after what happened in my previous schools. I was about to walk right out when I bumped into someone.

"What were you're going, Blondie," A sneer. It almost sounded like a cat.

I looked up to see who I had almost bumped into and sneered in return. It was Mariah. Stupid slut. I was not going to apologize my actions to her. I had met girls like Mariah before and I was not going to let her push me around. I'm not going to stoop to her level. Two girls behind her giggled.

"The newbie bumped into you Mariah. What are you going to do?" I had found out her name was Rita. She was taller than Mariah by a few inches with waist length brown hair and green eyes. She was a bit chubby and it showed. The other one next to Rita was shorter, around 4'4" in height with choppy orange hair with big rounded glasses that showed her blue eyes. I had learnt that her name was Emily. She was a champion in tennis, not like I cared though.

Mariah smirked, "I'm going to make her apologize for pushing me to the floor, right newbie?" Her golden eyes had turned to slits. She was like a cat, ready to pounce on her pray.

I noticed that everyone in the cafeteria had stopped eating and talking. Apparently this cat fight was more interesting than their food. It was so silent that you can cut it like a knife.

"Leave her alone Mariah," I heard Ray sneer. He was not too pleased to see her and I didn't blame him. I gave him a questioned look, but he was gazing at Mariah with hatred. Mariah turned her back towards me as she faced Ray with a shocked expression as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry Ray! She was in my way."

I rolled my eyes. What a lie.

"Leave," Ray's voice dipped dangerously low. I never noticed that he had fangs. Were these two somehow related to each other? If they were it was a scary thought. I could hear the pinked hair girl sniffle, as if she were about to cry.

"Why are you so mean to me Ray? I thought we had something special together?"

I could tell that Ray wanted to kill her on the spot if it weren't for the guy I sat next with in Math. His eyes were hard as he glared at the both of them. Immediately Ray calmed down as Mariah whipped the tears from her eyes and ran out of the cafeteria, followed by her two lackeys.

"Watch yourself Ray," Kai replied as he walked passed by him and towards another table. He didn't even acknowledge me, which was fine. Ray was calm as he smiled at me. Was he bi-polar or something?

"What do you want Ray?" I asked. I was getting tired of him following me around.

He shrugged, "I'm heading towards lunch. I didn't know you were going to be here until I heard Mariah trying to bother you. I apologize."

I sighed. What was with this guy? Even if I tempted to stay away from him, I couldn't. I nodded at him as I walked passed him.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?"

"I'm sorry Ray, but I have homework that I need to do," I replied. He looked disappointed. "I'll meet you after school."

Ray nodded, happy with my answer. I walked passed him and headed towards the library. As I entered the library I found a table and took out my math book. It was complicated problems, and math was not my favorite subject. At least I would get peace since Mariah and her friends wouldn't dare come in here since they considered this place for the geeks/nerds so I should feel safe in my haven.

It just reminded me how much I didn't even want to go home. I felt despair feel my body and I sighed. I placed my arms on the text book, and rested on my arms. I was tired.

Hopefully my encounter with Ray wouldn't go by too fast.

At least I hope.

* * *

_**This chapter was actually fun to write. I was attending to make Abby's personality a bit colder than I original attended - my bad. I know that Mariah is not a bitch and I apologize for those who are a fan of her, but I seriously don't like her. So please, no flames. I also don't like Emily either, in fact, she's the one I hate the most in the anime. No flames - I'm a sensitive person D: **_

_**What do you guys think? Should I continue? **_


	2. Chapter 2: False Hope

**A/N: **So here is a rewrite of my second chapter, and I'm quite pleased how this one turned out. Sorry it took me awhile to update; I know, a lame excuse, but I had slight writers block. Warning: Mariah bitchness. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade (I wished I owned Kai! But I don't think he'll be too happy about that, lol) I just own my OCs.

**Love Hurts, But It Feels So Good **

**Chapter Two**: False Hope

"Hey guys? What time is it?" Abby asked.

Her friend, Hilary arched an eyebrow and looked at her watch. "It's 5 in the evening. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for the tour; I'll see you tomorrow," Abby replied. She was in a rush, hoping that her father wasn't home for work. Maybe she would get lucky this time and not get a beating. Sometimes her father was gone most of the time because of business and wouldn't come home for weeks, or maybe even months. Her father would send her enough money to last her a month and a message. _This should be enough for your survival, little runt. Use it well. _Of course she had. She bought enough food, clothes, and last but not least, rent, and bills.

"Would you like to walk you home?" Ray asked.

"No thank you Ray. I appreciate your offer, but I can make it on my own," Abby replied. She gave him a small smile as she took a run and away from her friends. Ray frowned when she ran passed him. She didn't notice his upset face as she ran towards the house. She ran as fast as she could as she felt her legs burn like fire. She finally reached the house as it looked down at her like a phantom. It reminded her of a prison and she was confined in it like a prisoner. Inside it was black. No light were on signaling that her father was not home. Maybe he was gone on his month trip again or maybe he was still in the house, waiting for her in the shadows. He had done this a couple of times before, attacking her when she came inside. She suddenly felt anxious; the palms of her hands getting sweaty. She walked up to the house, outstretched her hand to the doorknob and turned it.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she stepped inside the darken house. It was completely silent as she tired not to breath. She listened for any type of sound.

Nothing.

Sighing, Abby walked up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She was thankful for the lock and gave her some privacy, but she knew if her father came home. . . drunk, he would do anything to get into her room, even knocking the door off its hinges. She hoped that her father would come home anytime soon. She wanted to get away from him, she even thought about running away, but were would she go? This was Japan and the tickets coasted a fortune. She could take the money that her father had sent her, but would it be enough to get her by? She didn't think so. Walking over to her bed, she sat at the edge of it. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at nothing particular.

She wished she lived in a normal family and that her father would stop abusing her, but she knew that it was false hope. False hope ever finding peace. She would never escape her father's beatings, and she knew if she would run away, the beatings would be ten times worse. She was trapped. She had nowhere to run. She felt helpless.

Her new set of friends didn't even know what was going on in her life, not like she was going to tell them anyways. She didn't know what they would think or if they would turn their backs on her because of the abuse. She was scared to tell them, but she wasn't going to. It was a secret, a dark secret that shouldn't be reviled.

She lay back on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. School had been alright, quite smoothly actually. Just as long if she didn't encounter Mariah along the way. She had no idea what was wrong with the pink haired girl. Was it because of Ray? She noticed the looks that Mariah would give him during homeroom and that Mariah would glare with pure hatred at her. Why did Mariah hate her? She had no idea why. If she liked Ray, maybe she should back off. It wasn't like she was in a relationship with him. Just friends.

She had already made an enemy on the first day of school. In her previous schools she had made a bunch of enemies without knowing why. Just why? She wasn't good looking. She was pale, emotionless blue eyes, and blond hair with black streaks. A freak. That was her nickname at her schools. She was actually surprised that Mariah had called her that. Not yet anyways. Or a stupid American, which wasn't true.

Abby suddenly felt homesick. She missed her country and wished she could go back. New York may be an expensive place to live, but she would do any to go back home. She felt like an outcast in Japan. She knew that Max was an American too, along with Spencer, Emily, and Michael. Just thinking about Michael made her skin crawl; she didn't trust him. She wondered if Max felt the same way she did when he first moved here, or if he felt right at home. She might ask him tomorrow when she saw him.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang on her nightstand, causing her to jump. She grabbed it and noticed that it was Ray calling her. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abby, its Ray!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have guessed. Your name showed up on my screen."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night with me and my friends?"

"Um. . . I really don't know Ray. My dad is out of town right now and I think he comes back tomorrow; he doesn't like it when I come home late."

Ray frowned. He did; however, catch the slight panic in her voice when she mentioned her dad.

"That's okay. Just let me know tomorrow if you change your mind."

Abby smiled slightly, "Ok. I will. Bye Ray."

"Bye Abby."

Abby closed her phone (A/N: She has those old Samsung phones. I use to have one of those and they sucked.) And sighed. She didn't remember when she gave Ray her number, but she give it to Hilary. Maybe Hilary had given it to Ray without telling her.

Sighing again, Abby closed her eyes, not caring if she was still in her school uniform as she drifted off to sleep. She was lucky that she didn't get a beating. These were the moments that she cherished the most.

* * *

Abby awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock. She slammed her hand down and sighed. _Another day of school_ she thought to herself. Tossing the blanket aside, Abby stretched and did her usual morning routine. Once she was finished, she walked out of the house, locking it behind her. It was a cool crispy morning, just how she liked it. She loved the autumn/fall season for some reason. Winter didn't bother her either; she loved the snow, and the ice.

She had been in a good mood and good moods were rare for her. It was because of her father was gone and she hoped he would stay gone for a long time and she now had friends. Even though she was quiet during their conversations, Abby always loved to listen. She even loved it when Hilary and Tyson would bicker with each other. That always made a good laugh for everyone, including her. _They would make a good couple _she thought to herself. _I wonder if they are. _

Abby was deep in thought when and didn't realize that she had bumped into someone. She glanced up and noticed pink hair and that her school books were on the ground. She didn't realize that it had rained the previous night, so there were few rain/mud puddles here and there, and Mariah's books had landed in the mud puddle.

"I'm so sorry!"

Mariah turned to face her, her eyes turned into slits as she gazed at Abby with pure hatred. Abby noticed that her blouse was covered in mud and when the mud had splattered it had left a couple on her face and hair.

"You had better be sorry bitch! How can I make a good impression for the guys looking like this? Urg...you worthless shit head."

"I said I was sorry," Abby replied back.

"You're going to pay for your mistake!"

With that, Mariah had lunged herself at the blond haired girl, grabbing at anything she possibly could. Abby fought back, until a crowd had gathered in the clearing of the school entrance, Ray among them. He was worried and didn't think that Mariah would bother her that much, but apparently he was wrong. Mariah would never leave her alone.

It wasn't until a teacher, Ms. Mink showed up. "That's enough girls!"

Mariah turned to face the teacher, and pointed an accusing finger at Abby, "It was her fault! She pushed me into the mud and my books are ruined. You should punish her!"

Ms. Mink turned to Abby, "Is this true?"

Abby shook her head, "No. I accidently bumped into her."

Ms. Mink gave the blond haired girl a long stare; her eyes boring into Abby's, "I don't care who's fault it was, you both have detention."

"But-"

"Do not question me Abby. Do not be late." With that, Ms. Mink headed back into the school.

Abby sighed. She could not afford to be late or her father would get mad. She'll skip detention for today. Mariah walked up to Abby and leaned into her ear.

"You will pay for your life. You better watch you're back; your friends won't always be there to save you," Mariah hissed with hatred. With that, Mariah stuck her nose up in the air and walked back to the school. Abby would not let the pink-haired girl treat her like dirt. If Mariah wanted to play with fire so would Abby. She was not scared of her. She got enough abuse from her father and she would not let Mariah abuse her back.

It wasn't until she saw Ray come down the steeps and walked up to her, a worried look crossed his face. Feeling anxious, Abby rushed inside the school, leaving a confused Ray behind.

_I'm sorry Ray. I do not want to get close to you or your friends anymore _Abby thought to her. She felt guilty as she gathered the books she would need and closed her locker. She wanted to leave before Ray would come since their lockers were besides each other. She rushed to homeroom before the bell rang and quickly took her seat, her heart pounding.

The teacher had not come into the classroom yet as Abby stared out the window. It was a cloudy day and she knew it would be a bad day. She just hoped that she would not have to deal with Ray, even though he was in most of her classes or Mariah. Then the teacher came in the classroom as Ray followed behind her and took next to Abby. He didn't turn towards her or even talk to her like he usually did. As a matter of fact, he ignored her.

Abby felt guilt inside of her, as she bowed her head, her blond her cascading down her shoulders, shielding herself from looking at the boy.

"Alright class. . . let's begin our lessons for today."

* * *

_**End Not**_: I think this chapter is a lot better than my other one and I'm quite pleased how this one turned out. If you guys do not like how I portrayed Mariah, please do not leave a review about her. Like I said before, I don't like her. So I really don't want to hear it. Sorry for being bitchy, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I hope I get more reviews like I did in the first chapter. You guys rock and it keeps me writing. I actually have ideas for the next chapter and I promise Ray won't be in a funk like he is now, he's just shocked and hurt that Abby is running away from him and that she scared to even get close to anyone. I plan on keeping her more distant and colder. I wonder what Ray will do about this? Hmm…I guess you guys have to wait. Don't forget to review!


End file.
